Konstantyn Wielki
Konstantyn Wielki (272 - 337) Cesarz Konstantyn Wielki (Caius Flavius Valerius Aurelius Claudius Constantinus) należy dothumb|Konstantyn Wielki wielki przywódca Rzymski na przełomie III I IV wieku. najbardziej znanych cesarzy rzymskich. Z jego osobą łączy się przede wszystkim zmiana polityki Cesarstwa wobec chrześcijaństwa. W konsekwencji w Imperium Romanum dokonał się w IV wieku zasadniczy zwrot, kiedy to z pogańskiego stało się państwem chrześcijańskim. Niektórzy historycy posługują się pojęciem „przełom konstantyński”, upatrując w Konstantynie inicjatora i realizatora owego procesu przemian. Kiedy mówimy o przełomie konstantyńskim, myślimy o epokowym czynie cesarza Konstantyna, który po okresie prześladowań nie tylko uznał Kościół, ale także związał go z państwem. Konstantyn podjął historyczną decyzję, która wpłynęła zasadniczo na dalsze dzieje kultury antycznej. thumb|left|Pomnik Konstantyna Wielkiego.Połączył państwo i Kościół, jako pierwszy z cesarzy przejął zwierzchnictwo nad sprawami kościelnymi, z drugiej zaś strony powierzył Kościołowi zadania państwowe. Od czasów Konstantyna chrześcijaństwo miało jeszcze długą drogę do przebycia, zanim stało się uniwersalną religią Imperium Romanum. Z wyjątkiem może Syrii, Azji Mniejszej i Aleksandrii liczba chrześcijan nigdzie nie przekraczała połowy ludności – w Rzymie i na Zachodzie stanowili oni mniejszość. Jednakże już we wszystkich prowincjach mieli swoje ośrodki kultu, kler chrześcijański stał się warstwą o wielkich wpływach, a co najważniejsze, chrześcijaństwo zyskało w Cesarstwie sympatię ogromnej części inteligencji. W połowie IV stulecia niechętny nowej wierze, lecz uczciwy cesarz Julian Apostata, ostatni obrońca starego porządku, musiał przyznać, że chrześcijaństwo odniosło w świecie rzymskim ostateczny tryumf. Konstantyn urodził się 27 lutego ok. 272 roku w Naissus w Górnej Mezji (dziś Nisz w Serbii). Był synem jednego ze współrządców cesarza Dioklecjana, Konstancjusza I (Caius Flavius Constantius), który w ramach stworzonej przez Dioklecjana tetrarchii2 sprawował władzę nad Brytanią i Galią. Jego matka Helena (Fulvia Iulia Helena), skromnego pochodzenia, była właścicielką zajazdu, zanim związała się z Konstancjuszem i została jego konkubiną. Konstancjusz porzucił ją około roku 293, kiedy to został cezarem i na polecenie Dioklecjana poślubił Teodorę, pasierbicę Maksymiana, ówczesnego drugiego augusta. W jakiś czas potem Konstantyn został wysłany na dwór Dioklecjana, gdzie spędził około dwunastu lat i otrzymał godność tribunus primi ordinis3. Najprawdopodobniej widziano w nim wówczas zakładnika gwarantującego lojalność swego ojca. 1 maja 305 roku Dioklecjan abdykował w Nikomedii, a Maksymian w Mediolanie, a władzę po nich objęli cezarowie Galeriusz i Konstancjusz jako augusti. Następnymi cezarami zostali na Wschodzie Gajusz Waleriusz Maksyminus Daja, a na Zachodzie Flawiusz Waleriusz Sewerus. Przy podziale terytorialnym Konstancjusz otrzymał Brytanię, Galię, Hiszpanię, jego zastępca, cezar Sewer, Afrykę, Italię i Panonię; Galeriuszowi przypadła Azja Mniejsza, Maksyminowi zaś pozostałe prowincje azjatyckie oraz Egipt. Chociaż Konstancjusz zajmował w tetrarchii pozycję najwyższą, najlepiej na podziale władzy wyszedł Galeriusz, ponieważ za pośrednictwem Sewera mógł rządzić znaczną częścią thumb|Monety przedstawiające Wielkiego Cesarza.Zachodu, a w dodatku wywierać presję na Konstancjusza, gdyż teraz on trzymał na swoim dworze w Nikomedii (dziś Izmir w Turcji) jego syna Konstantyna. Konstancjusz, który rozpoczął w tym czasie w Brytanii wojnę z Piktami i musiał tam się udać, korzystając z okazji zwrócił się do Galeriusza o zezwolenie jego synowi na udział w tej kampanii. Galeriuszowi trudno było odmówić prośbie, gdyż ryzykowałby wybuch wojny domowej. Konstantyn opuścił więc Nikomedię, ale podróżował forsownymi etapami, zabijając konie rozstawne na mijanych stacjach postojowych, gdyż podróżowanie przez terytorium Sewera było dla niego niebezpieczne, nawet gdyby Galeriusz nie podjął żadnej akcji. Dostał się szczęśliwie do swego ojca w Bononii (Boulogne) na początku 306 roku i wspólnie z nim odbył kampanię, w czasie której Rzymianie dotarli do północnej Szkocji. Wkrótce po tych sukcesach Konstancjusz umarł w Eboracum (York), armia zaś okrzyknęła augustem syna zmarłego, Konstantyna. Ten przerzucił armię do południowej Galii, gdzie otrzymał wiadomość, że Galeriusz tytuł augusta przyznał Sewerowi, jemu zaś nadał tytuł cezara. Konstantyn chwilowo wyraził na to zgodę. Sukces Konstantyna skłonił Maksencjusza, syna Maksymiana, do objęcia przywództwa rewolty w Rzymie. Maksencjusz nakłonił też ojca, który wcześniej abdykował, by powrócił na arenę polityczną i przyszedł mu z pomocą. W tej sytuacji Galeriusz wydał Sewerowi rozkaz marszu na Rzym, ale Maksymian wyparł go do Rawenny i tam wziął do niewoli. Maksencjusza proklamowano augustem (307 r.). W obawie przed zbrojną interwencją Galeriusza Maksencjusz i Maksymian starali się pozyskać życzliwość Konstantyna. Zawarty sojusz przypieczętowano ślubem córki Maksymiana, Fausty (Flavia Maxima Fausta), i Konstantyna. Musiał on jednak wcześniej odsunąć od siebie Minerwinę, swą dotychczasową konkubinę, z którą miał syna Kryspusa (Flavius Iulius Crispus). Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Galeriusz dokonał wkrótce inwazji na Italię, ale nie mając dostatecznych środków, by zaatakować Rzym, wycofał się, a uwięziony Sewer został skazany na śmierć. Tymczasem przeciwko własnemu synowi zwrócił się Maksymian: pod koniec 307 roku udał się do Rzymu i po kilku miesiącach wspólnych rządów starał się obalić Maksencjusza, zdzierając nawet z niego purpurową szatę cesarską. Jednakże po stronie jego syna stanęło wojsko, a jego samego zmusiło do ucieczki na dwór zięcia, Konstantyna, i pozostawienia Rzymu w rękach Maksencjusza (początek 308 r.). W tej sytuacji Galeriusz podjął próbę dokonania nowego podziału władzy i zwrócił się do Dioklecjana, aby powrócił do życia publicznego i wziął udział w spotkaniu w Carnutum (listopad 308 r.); thumb|left|Mozaika Wielkiego Cesarzauczestniczył w nim także Maksymian. Dioklecjan odmówił przywdziania po raz drugi purpury cesarskiej i nakłonił też Maksymiana do ponownej abdykacji. Galeriusz mianował więc drugim augustem Licyniana Licyniusza (Valerius Licinianus Licinius), oddając mu spuściznę po Sewerze: Italię, Afrykę i Hiszpanię. Maksyminus Daja pozostał cezarem wschodnich obszarów Imperium, a Konstantyn musiał zadowolić się godnością cezara z władzą tylko nad Galią i Brytanią. Ponieważ cezarowie nie przyjęli tytułów „synów augusta”, którym Galeriusz chciał zaspokoić ich ambicje, w końcu w 310 roku musiał ustąpić i przyznać zarówno Konstantynowi, jak i Maksyminowi godność augustów. Od tej chwili Cesarstwo miało czterech augustów (Galeriusza, Licyniusza, Konstantyna i Maksymina), Maksencjusz natomiast, mimo że rządził Italią, Afryką i Hiszpanią, nie wszedł do grona współwładców. W 310 roku zniknęła z politycznej szachownicy jedna z najważniejszych figur. Konstantyn musiał stawić czoło rebelii (309 r.) przeciwko sobie, zorganizowanej w południowej Galii przez swego teścia, Maksymiana, który próbował po raz kolejny powrócić do władzy, tym razem jego kosztem. W Arelate (dziś Arles), niedaleko ujścia Rodanu, dokonał zamachu stanu – przywdział purpurę i proklamował się augustem. Jednocześnie zawładnął skarbem cesarskim i wysłał pisma do wszystkich jednostek wojskowych z wezwaniem, aby opowiedziały się po jego stronie. Trzon armii Konstantyna stał wówczas w rejonach niezbyt odległych od Arelate, na granicy alpejskiej, zapewne z obawy przed nagłym atakiem Maksencjusza. Uzurpator rozpuścił też pogłoskę, że Konstantyn zmarł. Aby zdobyć poparcie żołnierzy, hojnie szafował pieniędzmi. Dzięki tym zabiegom uzyskał tylko tyle, że niektóre kohorty i legiony przyjęły postawę wyczekującą; nowego władcę uznały oddziały straży przybocznej. Po opuszczeniu Arelate Maksymian przeniósł się do Massalii (dziś Marsylia), gdzie został oblężony przez Konstantyna – w końcu opuszczony przez znaczną część swoich żołnierzy poddał się w następnym roku. Według relacji Laktancjusza żądny władzy Maksymian nie poprzestał na nieudanej próbie obalenia swojego zięcia, lecz usiłował własnoręcznie go zamordować, namawiając swą córkę, Faustę, aby pozostawiła otwarte drzwi do ich sypialni. Ta jednak okazała lojalność swojemu mężowi, uprzedzając go o zamiarach ojca, w konsekwencji czego Maksymian został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku i zgładzony. Według Laktancjusza pozwolono mu jedynie wybrać rodzaj śmierci, według innych źródeł popełnił samobójstwo. 5 maja 311 roku Galeriusz zmarł w Sardyce w Mezji wskutek choroby zesłanej, w jego przekonaniu, przez chrześcijańskiego Boga, którego tak bezlitośnie prześladował. W przypływie skruchy ogłosił edykt, w którym nakazywał tolerancję wobec chrześcijan, przyznając w nim, że władza państwowa w swej walce przeciwko chrześcijanom spotkała się z niepowodzeniem i w zakończeniu prosił dotychczas prześladowanych, aby wstawili się za nim do swojego Boga. Czterech pozostałych władców starało się zająć przed czekającą ich rozgrywką możliwie najkorzystniejsze pozycje. Maksyminus Daja najechał Azję Mniejszą, uprzedzając Licyniusza, ale wkrótce doszedł z nim do porozumienia. Konstantyn natomiast, w przewidywaniu konfliktu z Maksencjuszem, zawarł układ z Licyniuszem, który zaręczył się z jego siostrą Konstancją. Maksyminus z kolei sprzymierzył się z Maksencjuszem. Na początku 312 roku wypowiedziano wojnę, Konstantyn opuścił Galię, by zaatakować Maksencjusza w Italii. Chociaż Konstantyn miał armię znacznie słabszą – Maksencjusz dowodził wojskami dwa, a może nawet cztery razy silniejszymi – to jednak uderzył od razu z wielkim impetem. Główne siły Maksencjusza zajęły pozycje w okolicy Werony. Konstantyn przeprawił się przez Mont Cenis i zadał Maksencjuszowi kilka dotkliwych klęsk; następnie padł Turyn, skapitulował też Mediolan. Wtedy Konstantyn posunął się w stronę Werony, odnosząc w pobliżu tego miasta decydujące zwycięstwo i stając się panem północnej Italii. W przewidywaniu oblężenia Rzymu Maksencjusz przygotował miasto do obrony: sprowadził duże zapasy żywności, wzmocnił mury. Później jednak zmienił plany i zdecydował się zmierzyć z przeciwnikiem na otwartym terenie, być może nie ufając ludności stolicy.